insomniacratchetandclankfandomcom-20200215-history
Veldin
Veldin '''(or Planet Veldin') is not most populated planet of the Solana Galaxy. It is known as a desert planet with a vast rocky terrain, with few large bodies of water. The name derives from a Bosnian name "Veldin". It appears to be a reddish planet due to it's richness in iron oxide.' It is home to several species, mainly mutated reptiles and amphibians like Horny toads. Veldin is one of many astronomical bodies where life is known to exist. Veldin's biosphere has significantly altered the atmosphere and other abiotic conditions on the planet, enabling the proliferation of aerobic organisms as well as the formation of a simaller condition to the ozone layer, which, together with Veldin's magnetic field blocks harmful solar radiation, permitting life on land. The physical properties of Veldin, as well as its geological history and orbit, have allowed life to persist during this period. About 45% of Veldin's area is covered with water, and below Veldin's crust holds a misty terrain, which takes the appearance and effect of clouds. Veldin has one moon orbiting Veldin, which appeared years and years after Veldin appeared in the Solana Galaxy. Veldin is known to be a poor planet with not much intellegent residence. It seemed to have structual skyscrapers and shops, but in ruins due to wars and bombardments. Veldin was home to one Lombax named Ratchet. There Ratchet built a Consalas Ship, hoping to escape the planet being attacked. Ratchet also made a Garage, in which he lived. Chronology 'History' Not much is revealed about Veldin's history in the Ratchet & Clank games. It is presumed that the original and main inhabitants are reptiles and amphibians that were mutated and fictional from the real world animals. It is unknown of how Veldin came to be, or the Solana Galaxy, but it is the not most populated planet in the Solana Galaxy. Status There is no official political status whether it be a democracy, republic etc. It is possibly governed by the Galactic President. However, Veldin is really inhabitable as Ratchet spent most of his time growing up on Veldin, and in Going Commando it was made Ratchet and Clank's official home planet. It was obviously inhabited with several species as it seemed worthy to Dr. Nefarious to turn all of it's inhabitants into robots, so there was obviously enough inhabitants to fire. Structure 'Shape' Veldin is very close to that of an oblate spheroid, a sphere flattened along the axis from pole to pole such that there is a bulge around the equator. This planet is very small compared to our planet, Earth. See comparison. Landmarks in Ratchet & Clank ﻿'Kyzil Plateau' Kyzil Plateau was the capital of Veldin. The term "Kyzil" possibly came from the city in Russia named "Kyzyl". A Plateau is a high plain or tableland. Alot of Lombax Technology Ruins were left scattered here... Along with ruins of skyscrapers and buildings. It is seen that there are hovercars, but this planet is not a metropolis or urban landscape. 'Ratchet's Garage' Ratchet's Garage was a garage that Ratchet made for living. He made it of Blargian scrap using his OmniWrench. He has several posters and chairs put up, along with other gadgets. This landmark was located in Kyzil Plateau, Veldin. 'Leviathan Rib Cage' The Leviathan Rib Cage was a notable tunnel in the first level of the first game, which a robotic enemy was guarding. The robot was easy to kill using the Bomb Glove. 'Supercell Drop' The Supercell Drop was located right outside of the Leviathan Rib Cage. It was a drop leading to a misty fog. 'Subdrop/Crash Site' The Subdrop or Crash Site was the location in which Clank landed in the first game, this is also where Ratchet found Clank. 'Substation' This was a big station which had a hydrodisplacer module on it. You can get to a part of this building using the magneboots on a magneramp. 'Blarg Stationary Outpost' This took up a large area of Veldin, and was used for Blarg warriors, and this is where you fight Drek. Landmarks in Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando The only place seen in Going Commando was Ratchet's garage, on Kyzil Plateau. Landmarks in Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal 'Veldin Islands' This area took place of the first level. These were various small islands where Ratchet fought off the Tyhhranoids. Mentioned Landmarks 'All You Can Eat Grubsnucker Buffet' During an imperial fight festival in Tools of Destruction, Qwark mentioned that he hadn't smelt gas that deadly since he took "Helga" to the all you eat Grubsnucker buffet. Characters on Veldin *Ratchet *Clank *Qwark cameo *Supreme Executive Chairman Drek *Galactic Rangers *Darla Gratch *Channel 2 Camera Men Enemies *Horny Toad *Electroid *Elite Blarg Guard *Armed Blargian Transport *BM Rocket Tank *Dark Gadgebot *Ultra Supreme Executive Chairman Drek-Mech (USEC-Drek-Mech) *Cyclophic Tyhrranoid *Biclophic Tyhrranoid *Mechatyhrranoid *Mechatyhrranoid v2.0 Trivia *Veldin's lands closely resemble Europe, Scandinavia. *There is a small easter egg showing Veldin's tropical terrain, but it is mainly known as a desert planet. Templates #Template:Infobox﻿ ﻿﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Planets Category:Locations